Circle
by darkcat52
Summary: This is a story based on the song  by flyleaf. This will have no other chapters. No flaming...k


~Circle

* * *

Manny took a deep breath. How long has it been since Django and him started this fight. 2 or 3 hours, if not more. The two were fighting for there lives. Since they were both 13 the two had become morale enemys. Now that they had both turned 16 they both saw this as a way to end the bitter fighting, by killing each other.

Manny thought that killing would be easy; Heck his granpai told stories about how he killed thousands when he was young (even though he never killed anyone in his life). So it should be easy, but there was one problem, how could you kill something that is all ready dead. "Guess I'll find out soon." Manny had though to him self before the fight even started.

The fight was at a old part of town, the only thing that worked here was a old fountain that only let a small amount of water out. The rest of the town was empty and still; until Manny and Django started there fight. The sound of yells and explosions rocked the old city.  
It started as any other fight, but changed into a fist fight. Django had lost his guitar in the middle of the fight and started to try and slice Manny with his claws. Manny did the same. Now, he was tired and ready to stop. This was getting crazy, what will it take to bring this bag of bones down. Manny charged, Django just stood there with a grin on his face.

Just as Manny tried to slice Django into bits he moved to the right, no glided to the right. Django seemed to be both fast and light on his feet, which made it hard to land a hand on him. Manny tried again, but still missed.

"HOLD STILL!" He yelled.  
"I don't think so." Django said.  
As Manny tried this means of attack, Frida hide in the shadows. She'd be fighting along side Manny but this was his fight not hers. But oh, how much she wanted to jump in and help. By the way the fight was going Django was winning and Manny was losing. She saw something out of the corner of her left eye. It was a person. She creped over to the alley to see the person. She was in shock to who it was.

Zoe Aves!

That crazed chick was walking by a letter in hand. She stopped and giggled to her self, "I didn't know that devil could laugh." Frida said to her self.  
Zoe walked on with a dreamy smile on her face. Frida turn to go back to her hiding place when her foot hit something. It was Django's guitar!  
Frida picked it up "Now I can fight." She said in triumph. She ran out just in time to see a deadly blow taken by both guys, both in the chest. Manny fell to ground grabbing at his chest hissing like mad. Django stood standing but held his chest. He was making a chocking sound like he couldn't breathe.

The two recovered and started to fight some more. But it was clear that Django was hurt badly, his fighting wasn't like before. He was slower and more prone to pain. It was clear that Manny had hurt him good. Frida took this chance to get her new weapon ready to use, but, then Manny saw it.

He snatched it out of her hands and pointed at Django. "Man, it's going to suck being killed by your own guitar."

"What makes you think that it'll kill me?" Django spate back.  
Manny shrugged "I don't know!"  
Django took this chance and started after the only one with out a weapon, Frida. Django hadn't even made it to her when a voice made him stop. "Django..."  
Django stopped, he looked back at the fountain to see Zoe standing there.  
"What you doing here?" He asked.  
"We had a date today! Also, I want to see you kill El Tigre." Zoe said smiling with glee.  
"Can do!" Django said.  
"WAIT! You two are going out?" Manny asked.  
"Yeah, for about 2 mouths now." Django said.  
"Dude, I told you they were." Frida said.  
"You did?" Manny.  
"Yes I did."  
Django rolled his 'eyes'. "ARE WE GOING TO JUST STAND HERE DO NOTHING!" He yelled.  
"OK! Fine!" Manny said.  
Manny shot a blasted out a ray out of the guitar missing Django and almost hitting Zoe. "Oops, Sorry Zoe!"  
"WATCH WERE YOUR SHOOTING!" She yelled back.

This made Django VERY mad, to the point to were he charged for Manny. Manny panicked and shot round after round of blasts from the guitar. Not one hit Django. But, (and if your a Django fan please Beware) There was one blast that was heading for Zoe.

Django didn't take a chance with hoping she would move in time, he jumped right in front of it. The blast went through him and shot him into the stairs that led to the fountain. He rolled down the steps and landed face down on the ground in a smoky heap.

_Circle encircles the earth  
Chance and choice break his heart  
His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared_

Manny stopped shooting and looked at his foe. Zoe walked slowly down the stairs to her boyfriend. She couldn't tell if he was OK or not. She turned him over once she got close to him and gasped. There was a huge hole in his chest that went through him, heck, you could see the ground through him. His 'eyes' were wide with shock, He'd hoped that the blast would have been weak and wouldn't have left a mark, but now...

_His beautiful arm  
Is bloody and cut off  
His heart ripped out to show me he loved me_

"It's going to OK Django. It don't look bad." Zoe said placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked down at the hole. "You lair." He said.  
"But, it'll be OK, I mean ready you can't die." Her scared smile soon faded, "Right...?"  
Django didn't want to answer, he knew he was going to die, that was it. Zoe began to cry when she didn't get an answer, Django quickly began to calm her, "Hey, I'll be fine."  
"Your a bad liar!"  
Django just smiled, last time he will ever. Zoe looked at him there eyes locked on each others. They had been going out for 2 months now and still they hadn't kissed, Oh, Zoe wanted to kiss him so badly! This maybe her last and only time to...

_But I would not believe him  
He did all that he could  
I still would not believe him_

The next she knew she was lipped locked with him, at first she was grossed out. The thought of kissing the un-dead was gross in its on words, but now she wouldn't have it any other way. She relaxed and kissed back. His hand behind her head hers behind his head. The two broke apart, and Django fell bad with a sign. Zoe, at first, thought he had past out but realized the truth, Django was dead.

_I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
Left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died_

She cried hard, Manny, feeling 2 inches tall, put Djangos guitar down. It had been getting lighter and lighter as he died, It was no longer a tool, but a normal little music maker. Manny walked over to Zoe, "I'm..."  
"MURDER!" She yelled at him and she never stopped yelling it. She yelled it like mad.

_No man shows greater love  
Than when a man  
Lays down his life  
For his beloved_

"No..I-I'm not...he.."  
"MURDER! KILLER, I HATE YOU!" Zoe yelled.  
With that Manny ran off, killing was easy but, it was hard to live with. For the next few months he would start hearing voices say things like "Murder" and "Killer" all with Django's voice telling him how he took the easy ways to kill him, and how he was a cold blooded killer.

_I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
Left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died_

Manny would wake up at night screaming. He swore after that to never become El Tigre ever again, in fear of hurting or killing someone else.

Here I'm alive  
_And I don't have the right  
He gave me the right  
Costing him his life  
New mercies in the morning_

There was a small funeral for Django, and it WAS small. Only one person went, Zoe. She couldn't believe that not one of Django's family was there to say good bye.

_I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this heart  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight_

They didn't even seem sad. She walked to were Django was laid out. He was in a wooden coffin on the floor; it was a VERY poor thing to see. She sat there looking at him. He looked like he was asleep.

_I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this heart  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight  
Come back to my life_

She bent down and kissed him one last time. She got to leave, "and were are going?" The voice made her turn around, She was in to see...

_I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight_

_

* * *

_

**(This is it. I'll let y'all see who spoke. This has a pic that go's with it. This is a link to my page .com/ please copy and paste this. This is based on the song Flyleaf Circle. This was out of boredom and cause I had it in my head of some time now. Thank you for reading ^^ ) **


End file.
